pixlrkritaphotoscapepaintnetgimpadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
🦄
The term UnicornPoop Kids refers to the main 16 characters of UnicornPoop. Blossom Bloomfield Rose Rosewald Marigold McFlower Daffodil Hanawa Dahlia Aimi Zahra Lily Yeoung Snowdrop Yukihana Violet Viola Roxa Vanilla Karakas Camellia LaFevre Daisy Smith Tulip Hanaori Chrysanthemum Akhdir Hydrangea Levin Bluebell Yukihana Lilac Viola Roxa Along with.... Pansy Hanasaki Clover Aaliyah Gentiana Yeoung Lavander Viola Roxa Sexualities and gender identification = Heterosexual = Blossom: Blossom is heterosexual. Even though this series 99% of the characters are female and this series takes place in the future where women dominate the world basically she's only into men. She claims she's not a lesbian and it's been shown she only has interests in men so she isn't lying. Marigold: Marigold is heterosexual as she's interested in men. She has slept with a girl before (for a bet) she didn't like it and claimed it was boring and never again. So she only is interested in men. Dahlia: Dahlia seems to only be interested in men. Vanilla: Vanilla like her niece Blossom only has interests in men. = Homosexual/Lesbian/Sapphic = Rose: Rose only likes women as she's in a long term relationship with Opal. She claims men are boring. Daffodil: Daffodil only has interests in women and is in a relationship with Violet. Snowdrop: She's not shown to be into men. She had a HUGE crush on Violet Bluebell: Bluebell like her niece is lesbian. Though Bluebell is transgender (See Transgender below). Bluebell has a crush on Camellia but keeps it a secret due to Camellia being bisexual so Bluebell thinks only Camellia will like Cis girls only. Chrysanthemum: Chrysanthemum is lesbian. She's not out though because due to her being Muslim she's afraid of what others might say though her friends greatly accept her. Hydrangea: Hydrangea before transitioning was lesbian and had a minor crush on Lilac. She told her friends this (except for Lilac of course) and they all excepted her. After she felt uncomfortable as a woman HE then decided to become a transgender man. Everyone excepted him. After time he lost interests in women and actually started having STRONG interests in men. But was afraid to date a man because of transphobia. = Bisexual = Lily: Lily has interests in women and men as she's in a poly relationship with Moknstone and Blue. Also her 3 favorite are pink, blue and purple the colors of the bisexual flag. Violet: believe it or not Violet is Bisexual. She like most girls talk about boys and men. She is in a relationship with Daffodil who's a girl. Camellia: Camellia unlike her daughter Rose is interested into men and women. She says women and men are equally good. She actually had 3 girlfriends and 3 boyfriends. 6 girls that crushed on her. Daisy: Daisy unlike her daughter Marigold likes men and women. She says women are better in bed though but she sleeps with men too. = Asexual = Lilac: Lilac doesn't care about sex. She'll be in a relationship but doesn't care about sex in fact she hates it. She doesn't see how Camellia and Daisy like it. = Pansexual = Tulip: Tulip doesn't care of your cisgender, transgender, wether you have a penis, vagina or both. She'll date you. = Polysexual = Lily: She's in a relationship with both Moonstone and Blue. Transgender Bluebell: Bluebell is a trans girl. She passes very very very well. Ever since the game she wished she was turned into a girl rather than going through transition and shit. It'd be too hard for her. Her brother didn't except her and referred her as the T slur. She wanted to commit suicide luckily she got an invitation to the game and wished she was a girl so yeah she 100% passes as a Cis girl. She hasn't told ANYONE. She plans on telling her friends though. Hydrangea: Hydrangea becomes a trans man later in the story. At first she's introduced as a woman. Later on the story though she feel dysphoria and wants to transition but doesn't know how her friends or family will react. Ethicities/Nationalities Blossom is German and Japanese Rose is French Marigold is Australian Daffodil is Japanese. Dahlia is Iranian Somali Lebanoese Lily is Korean and Russian. Snowdrop is Japanese Violet is half Brazilian half Japanese Vanilla is Turkish Camellia like her daughter is French Daisy is Australian Tulip is Japanese Chrysanthemum is Somali Hydrangea is Korean Bluebell is Japanese Lilac is Brazilian Interests Blossoms interests are girly romantic movies, jokes, friends, magic, sweets and Hunger Games Rose's interests are wine, writing fan fiction, creepy creatures, cute things, witches and dark magic Marigold's interests are men, sex, witxhes, violent video games, hacking, geometry, bunnies, smoking weed, drinking Daffodil's interests are ponies, Barbie dolls, mythical creatures, women, mythology, pony fashion matches, dangerous weapons, singing Dahlia's interests are drawing, painting, cute lovely things, interesting things, sarcasm Lily's interests are cooking, dark jokes, creppypasta, violent erotic stories, smart manly men Snowdrops interests are gemstones, stars, unicorns, glitter and swords Violets interests are diamonds, Disney movies, men wearing pink, fashion, fashion makeup, traveling and firearms Embarrassing Stories Blossom tried to impress her crush with some new clothing well her showed more than enough �� Rose was swimming and she was flashed Marigold farted during sex Daffodil fell down a flight of stairs in front of Violet Dahlia was in gym and was hit by a dodgeball and her sunglasses fell off. Lily queefed in front of Marigold Snowdrop doesn't have one unless you count burping in front of Violet Violet's breast are quite big. Anytime she's wearing a see though shirt it just makes her embarrassed. As of now the Beta kids don't have embarrassing stories Usernames Category:��UnicornPoop��